


Boys Into Men.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Monte Walsh (1970)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Monte's P.O.V.It comes to us all in the end.





	Boys Into Men.

We two shared the best  
Of the old west

Now its hell bent on disappearing fast  
Our best years are far behind us.

Being a cowboy runs through your veins like blood  
We were like blood brothers.

Them good ole days  
Sharin' each other's good company for sure.

We're still feelin' rough n' ready  
So let the good times keep a rollin' in.

Times they are a changin'  
We aint changing with 'em.

However we grow old  
We're livin' like cowboys in our hearts and souls.

We might seem over the hill  
But you cant keep good men down.

If the fight gets knocked outa' us  
There's nothin' left, save each others hide's.

Epilogue:-

I lost you at the end  
I avenged you, my best ever friend.

Sad to be an old lonesome cowboy  
Ridin' off into the unknown.

It seemed a long time a comin'  
Only now, I aint never comin' back home.

The End.


End file.
